knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource
}} Resources exist in area maps, like the Estate and Camp, and can be cut down to gain resource items. If resource objects are within the player's energy limit they can cut and harvest the resource. If cut by hand the player receives bonuses of e.g. experience and collector items. In home areas, trees and rocks leave behind treasure chests when fully cleared. In travel areas, combo-clicking (5 clicks or more) on resources yields travel finds with better rewards. Resources can also be cut down by the Sawmill and Quarry automatically, without energy requirements, and without an object size limit. Some natural resources are a renewing resource and reappear on the map occasionally; weeds and grass do so often, trees and rocks more rarely. Some objects go with the season, e.g. by being snow-covered in winter. Travel locations also have underground Georesources, which can be found with Geo-Compasses and uncovered with Geologists. Underground resource deposits are randomly distributed on the map and located differently for each player. The overview here and in the resources' articles list resources as standard, meaning there may be here-unmentioned variations of various kinds in the game, for example in sizes or in items and rewards gathered from them, e.g. in special circumstances or events. Many special resources also appear in other locations as mundane grass/wood/stones-containing resources. Overview Grasses and weeds Weeds give clover. Grasses give grass, as well as clover and stones. File:Res grass 1.png|link=Tuft of grass|'Tuft of grass' 5pcs File:Res grass 2.png|link=Bunch of grass|'Bunch of grass' 6pcs File:Res grass 3.png|link=Clump of grass|'Clump of grass' 9pcs File:Res grass dry 3.png|link=Dry Grass (resource)|'Dry Grass' 9pcs File:Resource-Iris 1.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 10pcs File:Resource-Iris 2.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 12pcs File:Resource-Iris 3.png|link=Iris|'Iris' 14pcs File:Res cattail 1.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 13pcs File:Res cattail 2.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 14pcs File:Res cattail 3.png|link=Cattail|'Cattail' 15pcs File:Resource-Thistles.png|link=Sowthistle|Weed. Sowthistle 1pcs File:Resource-Cornflowers.png|link=Cornflowers|Weed. Cornflowers 3pcs File:Resource-Daisies.png|link=Daisies|Weed. Daisies 3pcs File:Resource-Milkweed.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 5pcs File:Resource-Milkweed 2.png|link=Milkweed|Weed. Milkweed 1pcs File:Resource-Thistles.png|link=Thistles|'Thistles' 5pcs File:Resource-Ferns.png|link=Ferns|'Ferns' 7pcs Shrubs Shrubs give grass and wood. File:Resource-Hydrangea 1.png|'Hydrangea' 13pcs File:Resource-Hydrangea 2.png|'Hydrangea' 18pcs File:Res goosefoot 1.png|'Goosefoot' 14pcs File:Res goosefoot 2.png|'Goosefoot' 17pcs File:Res red goosefoot 1.png|'Red Goosefoot' 18pcs File:Res red goosefoot 2.png|'Red Goosefoot' 19pcs File:Res thuja 1.png|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 12pcs File:Res thuja 2.png|'Thuja' (in-game: "Cedar") 16pcs File:Res thicket 1.png|'Thicket' 12pcs File:Res thicket 2.png|'Thicket' 20pcs File:Res juniper 1.png|'Juniper' 14pcs File:Res juniper 2.png|'Juniper' 18pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 1.png|'Snow-covered grass' 4pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 2.png|'Snow-covered grass' 6pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 3.png|'Snow-covered grass' 9pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 4.png|'Snow-covered grass' 12pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 6.png|'Snow-covered grass' 5pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 7.png|'Snow-covered grass' 9pcs File:Res snow-covered grass 8.png|'Snow-covered grass' 10pcs File:Res flowering shrub 1.png|'Flowering shrub' 9pcs File:Res bush orange.png|'Bush' 10pcs File:Res bush pink.png|'Bush' 10pcs File:Res bush purple.png|'Bush' 10pcs File:Res summer cypress red.png|'Summer Cypress' 14pcs File:Res summer cypress green.png|'Summer Cypress' 14pcs File:Res summer cypress purple.png|'Summer Cypress' 14pcs Trees Trees give wood. They can be cut with a Sawmill. File:Resource-Small fir.png|link=Small Fir|'Small Fir' 8pcs File:Resource-Pine19.png|link=Pine|'Pine' 19pcs File:Resource-Fir.png|link=Fir|'Fir' (in ru original: genus Picea=spruce) 40pcs File:Resource-Rowan17.png|link=Rowan|'Rowan' 17pcs File:Resource-Rowan18.png|link=Oh Rowan Mine|'Oh Rowan Mine' 18pcs File:Res willow 1.png|link=Willow|'Willow' 22pcs File:Res maple 1.png|link=Lesser Maple|'Lesser Maple' 25pcs File:Res maple 2.png|link=Maple|'Maple' 55pcs File:Res deadwood 1.png|link=Deadwood|'Deadwood' 33pcs File:Res oak.png|link=Oak|'Oak' 90pcs File:Res ash 1.png|link=Ash|'Ash' 115pcs File:Resource-Pine 1.png|link=|'Pine' 36pcs File:Resource-Pine 2.png|link=|'Pine' 40pcs File:Resource-Pine 3.png|link=|'Pine' 46pcs File:Res linden 1.png|link=Linden|'Linden' 31pcs File:Res linden 2.png|link=Linden|'Linden' 78pcs File:Res marsh linden 1.png|link=Marsh Linden|'Marsh Linden' 38pcs File:Res marsh linden 2.png|link=Marsh Linden|'Marsh Linden' 86pcs File:Res mellow tree 1.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 12pcs File:Res mellow tree 2.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 19pcs File:Res mellow tree 3.png|link=|'Mellow tree' 40pcs File:Res orange tree autumn.png|link=|'Orange Tree' 50pcs File:Res red tree autumn.png|link=|'Red Tree' 50pcs File:Res hawthorn 1.png|link=Hawthorn|'Hawthorn' 23pcs File:Resource-Cedar25.png|link=Cedarling|'Cedarling' 25pcs File:Resource-Cedar42.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 42pcs File:Resource-Cedar75.png|link=Cedar|'Cedar' 75pcs File:Res birch red 1.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 2.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 25pcs File:Res birch red 3.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 30pcs File:Res birch red 4.png|link=Birch (resource)|'Birch' 45pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 1.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 17pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 2.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 35pcs File:Res snow-covered fir 3.png|link=|'Snow-covered fir' 75pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 1.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 35pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 2.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 40pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 3.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 65pcs File:Res snow-covered pine 4.png|link=|'Snow-covered pine' 75pcs File:Loadwait.png|[[Tree|'and more...']] Stones/Rock Stones/Rock give stones. They can be Quarry-mined. File:Res stones dark 1.png|'Stones' 11pcs File:Res stones dark 2.png|'Stones' 29pcs File:Res stones dark 3.png|'Stones' 39pcs File:Res stones dark 4.png|'Stones' 45pcs File:Res stones white 1.png|'Stones' 14pcs File:Res stones white 2.png|'Stones' 22pcs File:Res stones white 3.png|'Stones' 35pcs File:Res stones white 4.png|'Stones' 70pcs File:Res stones white 5.png|'Stones' 90pcs File:Res stones wall 1.png|'Stones' 18pcs File:Res stones wall 2.png|'Stones' 21pcs File:Res stones wall 3.png|'Stones' 23pcs File:Res stones beige 1.png|'Stones' 14pcs File:Res stones beige 2.png|'Stones' 48pcs File:Res stones beige 3.png|'Stones' 74pcs File:Res stones limestone 1.png|'Stones' 22pcs File:Res stones limestone 2.png|'Stones' 34pcs File:Res stones limestone 3.png|'Stones' 64pcs File:Res stones column 1.png|'Stones' 82pcs File:Res stones column 2.png|'Stones' 110pcs File:Res stones column 3.png|'Stones' 144pcs File:Res stones pillar snowy 1.png|'Stone' 15pcs File:Res stones pillar snowy 2.png|'Stone' 25pcs File:Res stones pillar snowy 3.png|'Stone' 35pcs File:Res stones column sand 1.png|'Column' 22pcs File:Res stones column sand 2.png|'Column' 44pcs File:Res stones column sand 3.png|'Column' 88pcs File:Res stones grassy 1.png|'Stones' 50pcs File:Res stones grassy 2.png|'Stones' 74pcs File:Res stones grassy 3.png|'Stones' 90pcs File:Loadwait.png|[[Stones (resource)|'and more...']] Minerals Minerals give their respective resource. They can be Quarry-mined. Res malachite 1.png|link=|'Malachite' 27pcs Res malachite 2.png|link=|'Malachite' 70pcs Res malachite 3.png|link=|'Malachite' 115pcs Res malachite 4.png|link=|'Malachite' ?pcs Res clay 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 27pcs Res clay 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 70pcs Res clay 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Clay' 115pcs Res puddle 1.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Puddle' 42pcs Res puddle 2.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Medium-sized puddle' 85pcs Res puddle 3.png|link=Clay (resource)|'Large puddle' 145pcs Res marble 1.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 22pcs Res marble 2.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 34pcs Res marble 3.png|link=Marble (resource)|'Marble' 64pcs Res marble red 1.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 22pcs Res marble red 2.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 34pcs Res marble red 3.png|link=Red Marble (resource)|'Red Marble' 64pcs Res diamonds 1.png|link=Diamonds (resource)|'Diamonds' ?pcs Res diamonds 2.png|link=Diamonds (resource)|'Diamonds' 45pcs Res diamonds 3.png|link=Diamonds (resource)|'Diamonds' ?pcs Res sulfur 1.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 21pcs Res sulfur 2.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res sulfur 3.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' 70pcs Res sulfur 4.png|link=Sulfur (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res basalt 1.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' 22pcs Res basalt 2.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' ?pcs Res basalt 3.png|link=Basalt (resource)|'Basalt' 88pcs Res white nephrite 1.png|link=White Nephrite (resource)|'White Nephrite' 30pcs Res white nephrite 2.png|link=White Nephrite (resource)|'White Nephrite' 45pcs Res white nephrite 3.png|link=White Nephrite (resource)|'White Nephrite' 75pcs File:Res obsidian 1.png|link=Obsidian Deposits|'Obsidian Deposits' 22pcs File:Res obsidian 2.png|link=Obsidian Deposits|'Obsidian Deposits' 44pcs File:Res obsidian 3.png|link=Obsidian Deposits|'Obsidian Deposits' 88pcs File:Res obsidian 4.png|link=Obsidian Deposits|'Obsidian Deposits' 260pcs File:Peat bog.png|link=Peat Bog|'Peat Bog' 37pcs Metals Metals give their respective resource. They can be Quarry-mined. Res iron 1.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 22pcs Res iron 2.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 44pcs Res iron 3.png|link=Iron (resource)|'Iron' 88pcs Res silver 1.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 22pcs Res silver 2.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 52pcs Res silver 3.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 88pcs Res silver 4.png|link=Silver (resource)|'Silver' 210pcs Res gold 1.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res gold 2.png|link=Gold (resource)|'Gold' 34pcs Res gold 3.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs Res gold 4.png|link=Gold (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res scrap metal 1.png|link=|'???' ?pcs (Iron) File:Res scrap metal 2.png|link=|'Pile of scrap metal' 48pcs (Iron) File:Res scrap metal 3.png|link=|'Heap of scrap metal' 76pcs (Iron) File:Res destroyed house 1.png|link=|'Destroyed House' 100pcs (Iron) Wild crops Wild crops can be cut for the respective crop. File:Wheat plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Wheat' 13pcs File:Res flax.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Flax' 13pcs File:Res poppy.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Poppy' 13pcs File:Pineapple plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Pineapples' 13pcs File:Res mushrooms.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Mushrooms' 13pcs File:Apple tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Apple tree' 18pcs File:Banana tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Bananas' 18pcs File:Cocoa tree.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Cocoa Tree' 18pcs File:Vanilla plant.png|link=Wild crop (resource)|'Vanilla' 18pcs Other Misc other: File:Res snow 1.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A bit of snow' 8pcs File:Res snow 2.png|link=Snow (resource)|'Snow' 11pcs File:Res snow 3.png|link=Snow (resource)|'A pile of snow' 14pcs File:Res ice 1.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice' 22pcs File:Res ice 2.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice block' 42pcs File:Res ice 3.png|link=Ice (resource)|'Ice column' 64pcs File:Res cranberry snowy 1.png|link=Snowy cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 10pcs File:Res cranberry snowy 2.png|link=Snowy cranberry (resource)|'Snowy cranberry' 15pcs File:Res energy tree 1.png|link=Energy tree|'Energy tree' 5pcs File:Res energy tree 1.png|link=Energy tree|'Energy tree' 10pcs File:Res bandits' barricades 1.png|link=|'Bandits' Barricades' 112pcs File:Res jewel lake 1.png|link=Jewel Lake|'Jewel Lake' 20pcs File:Resource-Skeleton 1.png|'Skeleton' 10pcs File:Resource-Skeleton 2.png|'Skeleton' 12pcs File:Resource-Skeleton 3.png|'Skeleton' 14pcs File:Resource-Skeleton 4.png|'Giant's skull' 35pcs File:Res cactus 1.png|'Cactus' 12pcs File:Res cactus 2.png|'Cactus' 15pcs File:Res cactus 3.png|'Cactus' 18pcs File:Res_hedge_arch_1.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'Arch' 37pcs File:Res_hedge_pyramidion_1.png‎|link=Hedge (resource)|'Pyramidion' 33pcs File:Res_hedge_pyramid_2.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_1.png‎|link=Hedge (resource)|'Bush' 28pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_2.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res_hedge_sphere_3.png|link=Hedge (resource)|'???' ?pcs File:Res bonsai 1.png|'Bonsai' ?pcs File:Res bonsai 2.png|'Bonsai' 40pcs File:Res bonsai 3.png|'Bonsai' ?pcs File:Res bamboo 1.png|'Bamboo' 15pcs File:Res bamboo 2.png|'Bamboo' 25pcs File:Res bamboo 3.png|'Bamboo' 40pcs File:Monkey statue eyes mossy.png|'Monkey Statue' 10pcs File:Monkey statue ears mossy.png|'Monkey Statue' 10pcs File:Monkey statue mouth mossy.png|'Monkey Statue' 10pcs File:Res bamboo fence 1.png|'(Bamboo) Fence' 10pcs File:Water canal spring.png|'Spring' 10pcs File:Water canal section straight.png|'Water Canal Section (straight)' 10pcs File:Water canal section corner.png|'Water Canal Section (corner)' 10pcs File:Water barrel.png|'Water Barrel' 25pcs File:Res frozen tear 1.png|'Frozen Tear' 50pcs File:Res meteorite 1.png|link=Meteorite (resource)|'Meteorite' 35pcs File:Res meteorite 2.png|link=Meteorite (resource)|'Meteorite' 70pcs File:Res earth pillar 1.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Earth Obelisk' 15pcs File:Res earth pillar 2.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Earth Obelisk' 25pcs File:Res earth pillar 3.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Earth Obelisk' 45pcs File:Res earth pillar 4.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Earth Obelisk' 260pcs File:Res air pillar 1.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Air Obelisk' 15pcs File:Res air pillar 2.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Air Obelisk' 25pcs File:Res air pillar 3.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Air Obelisk' 45pcs File:Res air pillar 4.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Air Obelisk' 260pcs File:Res water pillar 1.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Water Obelisk' 15pcs File:Res water pillar 2.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Water Obelisk' 25pcs File:Res water pillar 3.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Water Obelisk' 45pcs File:Res water pillar 4.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Water Obelisk' 260pcs File:Res fire pillar 1.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Fire Obelisk' 15pcs File:Res fire pillar 2.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Fire Obelisk' 25pcs File:Res fire pillar 3.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Fire Obelisk' 45pcs File:Res fire pillar 4.png|link=Elements Obelisk|'Fire Obelisk' 260pcs File:Res draconite 1.png|link=Draconite (resource)|'Draconite' ?pcs File:Res draconite 2.png|link=Draconite (resource)|'Draconite' ?pcs File:Res draconite 3.png|link=Draconite (resource)|'Draconite' ?pcs File:Res draconite 4.png|link=Draconite (resource)|'Draconite' 260pcs Miscellaneous Temporary resources Temporary resources are special resources that are temporarily available. This can be due to featuring in events, being seasonal, or similar circumstances. Event resources on home locations usually become sellable (with the Manage:Sell function) after the event, and can be removed this way without expending more energy or items. File:Res gravestone 1.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 21pcs File:Res gravestone 2.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 45pcs File:Res gravestone 3.png|link=Gravestone|'Gravestone' 90cs File:Res frozen flaming heart 1.png|'Frozen flaming heart' 22pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 2.png|'Frozen flaming heart' 42pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 3.png|'Frozen flaming heart' 64pcs File:Res hurdle 1.png|link=Hurdle|'Hurdle' 20pcs File:Res ruby hazel 1.png|'Ruby Hazel' 5pcs File:Res ruby hazel 2.png|'Ruby Hazel' 10pcs File:Res red berries 1.png|link=Red Berries (resource)|'Red Berries' 20pcs File:Res shroom 1.png|link=Shroom (resource)|'Shroom' 10pcs File:Res shroom 2.png|link=Shroom (resource)|'Shroom' 10pcs File:Res shroom 3.png|link=Shroom (resource)|'Shroom' 15pcs File:Res shroom 4.png|link=Giant shroom (resource)|'Giant shroom' 45pcs File:Res shroom 5.png|link=Giant shroom (resource)|'Giant shroom' 145pcs File:Res jack's tree.png|link=Jack's tree (resource)|'Jack's tree' 70pcs File:Res moon blossom 1.png|link=|'Moon Blossom' 9pcs File:Res night bud 1.png|link=|'Night Bud' 5pcs File:Res night bud 2.png|link=|'Night Bud' 10pcs File:Res night bud 3.png|link=|'Night Bud' 15pcs File:Res scarecrow.png|link=|'Scarecrow' 19pcs File:Res breadfruit tree 1.png|'Breadfruit tree' 3pcs File:Res breadfruit tree 2.png|'Breadfruit tree' 5pcs File:Res breadfruit tree 3.png|'Breadfruit tree' 10pcs File:Res pastry basket 1.png|'Pastry basket' 10pcs File:Res pastry basket 2.png|'Pastry basket' 15pcs File:Res pastry basket 3.png|'Pastry basket' 20pcs File:Res snowdrift 1.png|'Snowdrift' 15pcs File:Res snowdrift 2.png|'Snowdrift' 45pcs File:Res snowdrift 3.png|'Snowdrift' 85pcs File:Res big tangerine.png|'Big Tangerine' 10pcs File:Res candy 1.png|'Candy' 4pcs File:Res candy 2.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 3.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 4.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 5.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 6.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 7.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 8.png|'Candy' 6pcs File:Res candy 9.png|'Candy' 7pcs File:Res candy 10.png|'Candy' 7pcs File:Res sugar tree 1.png|'Sugar Tree' 50pcs File:Res candy cane 1.png|'Candy cane' 10pcs File:Res candy whirl 1.png|'Candy Whirl' 17pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 1.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 5pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 2.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 10pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 3.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 65pcs File:Res snow-covered crystal 4.png|'Snow-covered crystal' 90pcs File:Res magic lantern 1 3.png|'Magic lanterns' 10-20pcs File:Res wish tree 1.png|'Wish tree' 75pcs File:Res pink tree 1.png|'Pink tree' 25pcs File:Res purple tree 1.png|'Purple tree' 30pcs File:Res purple tree 2.png|'Purple tree' 40pcs File:Res flower basket 1.png|'Flower basket' 15pcs File:Res magician hat 1.png|'Magician Hat' 7pcs File:Res magician hat 2.png|'Magician Hat' 13pcs File:Res magician hat 3.png|'Magician Hat' 18pcs File:Res sweet carrot 1.png|'Sweet Carrot' 3pcs File:Res sweet carrot 2.png|'Sweet Carrot' 7pcs File:Res sweet carrot 3.png|'Sweet Carrot' 14pcs File:Res cobalt crystal 1.png|'Cobalt Crystal' 5pcs File:Res cobalt crystal 2.png|'Cobalt Crystal' 10pcs File:Res cobalt crystal 3.png|'Cobalt Crystal' 15pcs File:Res white marble 1.png|'White Marble' 15pcs File:Res white marble 2.png|'White Marble' 30pcs File:Res white marble 3.png|'White Marble' 45pcs File:Res black marble 1.png|'Black Marble' 15pcs File:Res black marble 2.png|'Black Marble' 30pcs File:Res black marble 3.png|'Black Marble' 45pcs File:Res fallen star 1.png|'Fallen Star' 15pcs File:Res fallen star 2.png|'Fallen Star' 30pcs File:Res fallen star 3.png|'Fallen Star' 45pcs File:Res hillock 1.png|'Hillock' 5pcs File:Res gravestone 1.png|'Ghost's Den' 15pcs File:Res skeleton 1.png|'Ghost's Den' 30pcs File:Res gravestone 3.png|'Ghost's Den' 40pcs File:Res algae thickets 1.png|'Algae Thickets' 19pcs File:Res algae thickets 2.png|'Algae Thickets' 30pcs File:Res overgrown stone 1.png|'Overgrown Stone' 18pcs File:Res overgrown stone 2.png|'Overgrown Stone' 34pcs File:Res ship debris 1.png|'Ship Debris' 40pcs File:Res blue bush 1.png|'Blue Bush' File:Res cinnamon bush 1.png|'Cinnamon Bush' 9pcs File:Res cinnamon bush 2.png|'Cinnamon Bush' 24pcs File:Res mint bush 1.png|'Mint Bush' File:Res bush orange flowers 1.png|'Peanut Bush' File:Res stalagmite 1.png|'Stalagmite' 22pcs File:Res stalagmite 2.png|'Stalagmite' 45pcsnted resources into a single link, since t File:Safety fencing.png|'Safety Fencing' 14pcs File:Safety fencing corner.png|'Safety Fencing' 21pcs File:Res corrupted bush 1.png|'Corrupted Bush' 3pcs File:Res corrupted bush 2.png|'Corrupted Bush' 5pcs File:Res corrupted tree 1.png|'Corrupted Tree' 7pcs File:Res corrupted tree 2.png|'Corrupted Tree' 12pcs File:Res corrupted stone 1.png|'Corrupted Stone' 4pcs File:Res corrupted stone 2.png|'Corrupted Stone' 6pcs File:Res corrupted stone 3.png|'Corrupted Stone' 18pcs File:Res corrupted stone 4.png|'Corrupted Stone' 24pcs File:Res corrupted stone 5.png|'Corrupted Stone' 30pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 1.png|'Sealed Soul' 30pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 2.png|'Sealed Soul' 45pcs File:Res frozen flaming heart 3.png|'Sealed Soul' 75pcs File:Res broken tree 1.png|'Broken tree' 25pcs File:Res burnt tree 1.png|'Burnt tree' 25pcs File:Res burnt tree 2.png|'Burnt tree' 30pcs File:Res burnt tree 3.png|'Burnt tree' 35pcs File:Magic paint.png|'Painted resources' (see article for more) File:Res mandrake flower 1.png|'Mandrake Flower' 19pcs File:Res magic grass 2.png|'Magic Grass' 9pcs File:Res magic grass 3.png|'Magic Grass' 12pcs File:Res magic bush 1.png|'Magic Bush' 15pcs File:Res ancient obelisks 1.png|'Ancient Obelisks' 25pcs File:Res ancient obelisks 2.png|'Ancient Obelisks' 35pcs File:Res ancient obelisks 3.png|'Ancient Obelisks' 55pcs File:Res fire bush 1.png|'Fire Bush' 16pcs File:Res fire bush 2.png|'Fire Bush' 25pcs File:Res cart with coal 1.png|'Cart with coal' 29pcs File:Res cart with coal 2.png|'Cart with coal' 39pcs File:Res giant broccoli 1.png|'Giant Broccoli' 10pcs File:Res giant pear 1.png|'Giant Pear' 10pcs File:Res giant ear 1.png|'Giant Ear' 10pcs File:Painted pillows 1.png|'Painted Pillows' 7pcs File:Painted pillows 2.png|'Painted Pillows' 9pcs File:Painted trash 1.png|'Painted Trash' 12pcs File:Painted rockfall 1.png|'Painted Rockfall' 30pcs File:Painted rockfall 2.png|'Painted Rockfall' 40pcs Special flowers: These most commonly appear during events on the event location and the home location. The home location flowers are usually 3pcs, can be moved, and additionally to spawning can be created in the Genie's House. File:Res snowdrops 1.png|'Snowdrops' 10pcs File:Res snowdrops 2.png|'Snowdrops' 12pcs File:Res snowdrops 3.png|'Snowdrops' 14pcs File:Res tulips 1.png|'Tulips' 10pcs File:Res tulips 2.png|'Tulips' 12pcs File:Res tulips 3.png|'Tulips' 14pcs File:Res mimosa 1.png|'Mimosa' 14pcs File:Res mimosa 2.png|'Mimosa' 20pcs File:Res mimosa 3.png|'Mimosa' 27pcs File:Res lilies of the valley 1.png|'Lilies of the valley' 14pcs File:Res violets 1.png|'Violets' 10pcs File:Res violets 2.png|'Violets' 15pcs File:Res violets 3.png|'Violets' 20pcs File:Res violets orange 1.png|'Violets' 10pcs File:Res violets orange 2.png|'Violets' 15pcs File:Res violets orange 3.png|'Violets' 20pcs Notes *see also Unwieldy stone *see also Trash Category:Geography Category:Resources